El rincón de los deseos
by ZAHAKI
Summary: [JudAla Week - Día 4] Porque su realidad es lo que queda, no está mal soñar…


Volví antes de lo esperado publicando el aporte del **Día 4** porque al parecer tendré un día complicado con el trabajo y aún debo terminar de escribir el fic del día 5. Espero que si han leído los anteriores y les han agradado, este también pueda cumplir sus expectativas a pesar de lo subjetivo que es.

**Evento:** JudAla Week - Día 4  
**Tema: **Pasado/Memorias  
**Pareja: **Judal x Aladdin  
**Disclaimer: **Magi: The labyrinth of magic es propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.

* * *

**El rincón de los deseos**

Claro. Todo era excesivamente claro. ¿Por qué la luz le lastimaba tanto?

En un principio, no reconoció del todo esa sensación que creía olvidada, pero a medida que las escenas se desplazaban por su cabeza, todo se le hacía lejanamente familiar.

Suaves sonrisas, cálidos abrazos, dulces palabras.

Qué extraña sensación a pesar de que no era completamente ajena a él, la sentía impropia, robada. Y, a pesar de su confusión, no mostró asombro alguno. Sus facciones se mantuvieron estoicas a medida que iba reconociendo a las personas que conformaban cada una de las escenas que presenciaba. Todo iba muy rápido, desde un punto al otro mostrando años recorridos en lentos segundos.

¿Se había vuelto loco finalmente?

Fragmentos de vida, de una vida diferente a la que había vivido, la vida que debió pertenecerle. Irónico. Era tan irónico que se sintiese tan identificado, tan bien con aquel curso de eventos y que pese a que eran completamente contradictorios, para él no lo era. Había una incomprendida familiaridad en todo.

Muchas, muchas personas le rodeaban.

Sonrientes y aparentemente felices y a todos los conocía. El destino jugando de nuevo sus cartas en ese ridículo sueño, porque eso parecía ser, un cruel sueño. Se notaba ligeramente distinto, sus ropas usuales fueron sustituidas por unas menos llamativas y menos reveladoras, cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo y la tela no era lujosa en lo absoluto. Aquel chunnari fino y cómodo ya no estaba sobre sus hombros y mucho menos aquellos anchos y bajos pantalones que exponían su vientre marcado.

Raro aunque no desagradable.

— ¡Judal!—atendió al llamado tan sólo con la mirada, apenas moviendo las pupilas en la dirección de la que provenía aquel agudo chillido— ¡Te tengo una sorpresa!

Casi sintió que era cegado por aquella luminosa hilera de dientes blancos, lo cual le obligó a entornar un poco los ojos para acostumbrarse al efecto punzante que atravesaba sus pupilas y poder atender a esa extraña escena.

Por algún motivo no se sorprendía de encontrarse con ese incordio también.

El niño aún ajeno a sus pensamientos, siguió sonriente balanceándose sobre sus dos pies mientras ocultaba algo tras su espalda. ¿Qué debería hacer en esa situación? La pregunta a sí mismo, le incomodó un poco.

¡Cómo si fuese alguien más! Actuó como de costumbre.

—No me interesa, enano—respondió con desinterés mientras agitaba el cuello de su ropaje para refrescarse. Ahora que lo pensaba, verdaderamente era mucha ropa. Incluso le picaba la piel.

Judal no pudo observar el mohín inconforme que hizo Aladdin; y de hecho, podía ignorarlo por completo si éste no se hubiera hecho notar halándole el cabello con exagerada fuerza. Exhaló un gruñido mostrando una de sus peores expresiones— ¡¿Quieres problemas mocoso?!

No era necesario decir que el pequeño no se intimidó ni un poco. Aladdin tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido, aparentemente negándose a ceder mientras sostenía con fuerza la punta de su trenza. Se preguntó qué demonios pretendía el niño como para tomar esas iniciativas sin que esperara una desagradable retribución de su parte.

—Inclínate—solicitó el chiquillo y Judal enarcó una ceja con acentuada diversión, ¿era aquello una orden? —. Inclínate y cierra los ojos, por favor—esta vez, la voz de Aladdin fue bastante suave, casi un ruego. Se tomó un instante antes de resoplar y decidir complacerle de una buena vez para que dejara de joderle y desapareciera de su sueño. Se acuclilló a la altura del otro y cerró los ojos.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando empezó a sentir algo frotándose contra sus labios. Tenía una extraña pero agradable textura que al poco tiempo reconoció y en respuesta abrió un poco la boca para recibir complacido el trocito de fruta dulce. Cuando Judal hubo terminado de degustar el pedacito de melocotón, entreabrió lentamente los ojos y frente a él, se vio nuevamente cegado por la sonrisa satisfecha del pequeño renacuajo. Con que en ese sitio, sea lo que sea; Aladdin conocía de sus gustos.

—Me costó mucho conseguirla, pero valió la pena trabajar un día en esa caravana—explicó y Judal correspondió asintiendo suavemente sin saber por qué el pequeño idiota se tomaría semejante molestia.

—No estuvo mal—comentó finalmente—, pero eso no era un melocotón completo. Me dijiste que era una sorpresa y eso en realidad era una migaja.

Aladdin dejó ver una sonrisa amplia y ladina mientras afilaba la mirada en una expresión felina y juguetona que a Judal le estremeció sin que llegara a delatar su turbación. En un instante, el mocoso había perdido por completo su infantil apariencia. Pasó saliva disimuladamente.

—Hay más—aceptó el chico—, pero te lo daré con una condición.

— ¿Estás de joda, enano? —Aladdin sacudió la cabeza con un movimiento negativo.

—Sólo quiero que vuelvas a cerrar los ojos.

Por algún motivo, la petición le inspiró mucha más desconfianza que al principio. Se encontró observando al chiquillo con severa suspicacia mientras se retraía un poco. Era un sueño muy extraño…

—Por favor…—insistió Aladdin.

De nuevo, bufó con un sonido áspero, pero diferente a las anteriores ocasiones, había un tinte de evidente derrota. Sin hacer ninguno de sus mordaces comentarios, accedió cerrando los ojos con mucha lentitud mientras que la expectación le comía la cabeza con diferentes líneas de eventos que su entrometida imaginación creaba.

Lo que sintió en sus labios, fue completamente diferente. No era la fruta, pero también era suave, dulce e inesperadamente agradable. Una parte de sí se negaba a reconocer esa suave superficie posada sobre su boca, pero su cuerpo supo reconocerlo, aceptarlo y desearlo.

Entreabrió los ojos y vio como el chiquillo se alejaba un poco y sonreía con timidez. En sus mejillas se exponía un tenue, pero visible rubor que se acentuaba con el pasar de los segundos y él concluyó en que no le costaría nada acostumbrarse a esa tranquilidad que el otro le brindaba.

Aladdin movió los labios y aunque las palabras de éste no alcanzaron sus oídos, pudo leer el movimiento y entender su significado. Judal sonrió con algo parecido a la nostalgia cuando el paisaje comenzó a desdibujarse para dar paso a un lugar dolorosamente conocido junto al peso de su realidad.

—Sí, eso hubiera estado muy bien—susurró.

* * *

Hasta el Día 5, quizás...


End file.
